Unbearable
by Emmett.J.ScanlanLover76
Summary: Continuing on with the Stendan story from where Oaks left off
1. Chapter 1

I stood there in the hospital and couldn't believe what was happening. Was Brendan really saying what he was saying? How could he be leaving me?

'Do you even know what love is? You can't cause why would you walk into my life let me fall in love with you and leave. It's not fare'

As much as I love Cheryl I couldn't believe she was letting Brendan do this. How could she take him away from me? I can't live without him. I've lost my kids, he is my everything. I never wanted to leave his bedside, but just as we were getting somewhere the cops came in and forced me out of the room. That's when I saw how much he loved me. I knew it for sure then and there.

He shouted 'you changed everything Steven, everything'

I just wanted to run back into him, kiss him, tell him how much I love him and tell him not matter what he said I wasn't giving up on him. I can't give up on the love of my life. How could he ever think I could just move on? Move on to what? He is my life. Doesn't he understand that.

I don't even remember how I got back to the village. I seemed to just float home. Everything was a blur. I was numb. I couldn't believe that the love of my life had just been locked away for the rest of his life, yet again for something he didn't do.

I said my goodbyes to Cheryl through gritted teeth. I had to put my emotions aside because Brendan would want me to and I still love her. She did deserve her happiness I just wasn't exactly pleased that it was at the expense of mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat in my cell looking at the ceiling getting used to my view for the next 30 years. I couldn't believe I was back here again. I swore after the last time I would never end up back in here, no matter what and look at me. But I had to do this, I had to, for Cheryl. She had sacrificed so much for me and it was her one and only shot at being happy. I wasn't going to let Seamus take that away from her, not after all he had taken away from me.

But this was all at the expense of my Steven. Oh just thinking about him makes my heart ache. My poor baby was in bits in the hospital. There was so much I wanted to say, but I had to keep a hard face or I would have cracked. I would have given into him with his beautiful fluttering eyelashes. I hope he knows how much I love him and understands why I had to do this. I had to choose between the two people I love more than anything in the world. Once again Seamus had ruined everything for me.

I sit in my cell day by day and all I think about is Steven. Wondering what he is doing, how he is doing. I wonder how he is coping. My poor baby is going to be all alone with Chez gone back to Ireland. There is nothing more I would love than to see him but I can't, I can't. I can't let him waste his life coming to visit me in prison. That isn't a life. But it's the one thing I want more than anything. I miss everything about him. I miss his beautiful smooth face and his voice especially when he went on a rant. It was the only thing that truly calmed me down, hearing my baby rant about his daily events. It was the one then I would just sit and stare at his beauty and wonder how he could ever love someone like me. I didn't deserve him. Somehow he loved me but all I did was break his heart even this time when it was unintentional.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My initial thought after Amy and the kids left after their short visit was to try and act normal. But I was already sick and tired of people criticising Brendan. From Doug to Amy, I was just sick of it. They didn't even know him. No one really did except me and Chez, but I think I was the only one who truly knew the real Brendan Brady and he was the man I loved with every fibre in my body.

So my second thought was to get pissed. I went to the dog and got a pint and whiskey. Whiskey was strangely comforting. It was like I had a bit of Brendan with me, along with his jumper that I was wearing. I loved how it smelled of him. I loved his Davidoff aftershave. I always got the distinct smell of Davidoff when I hugged him so this jumper made me feel slightly more homily. Because where I felt most at home was in his arms.

I woke up the next morning with the worst hangover ever. There was a reason I didn't drink whiskey. I couldn't handle it like my baby could. I didn't care what Brendan had said I wasn't giving up on him. I was going to write to him, try to get in to see him and I was going to get the best lawyer I could afford to try and at least reduce his sentence. No matter what he says I will wait for him, no matter how long it takes. If it was ten years or thirty I didn't care because my life wasn't a life without Brendan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

I constantly got letters from Steven initially to tell me how much he loved me and begging me to let me allow him come to see me. As the time went by and as I didn't reply to any of the letters, the letters got angrier letter by letter. I couldn't blame him for being angry. I promised him a life he deserved and then fucked off to prison. I would be pissed off too. It started to get ridiculous where I was getting a letter a day. Even the guards were starting to take the piss.

'Oi Brady must be lover boy again'

I decided I would wait for him to try and visit me but this time I would allow him. I had to set him straight. This wasn't him moving on and living his life. I had to be strong. I couldn't let him talk me around.

Every day when visiting hours came I swear my heart stopped beating for that hour every day. Days went by, weeks went by and no sign of him. I thought he had finally got the message and I have to say I was disappointed. No matter how strong I tried to be I secretly hoped he would come again and I could see my beautiful Steven again. And just when I had given up hope…

'Oi Brady there's a Steven Hay here to see. Didn't you say to allow him access the next time he came during visiting hours?'

My heart skipped a beat and I instantly got butterflies in my stomach. My baby was in the same building as me. He was literally metres away from me. I couldn't contain my excitement to see him.

'Yeah yeah let him through. I'll be out now'

I walked down the prison alley trying to not run in excitement. I felt like a little school boy trying not to run in excitement for lunch time. I couldn't believe I was going to see my baby. I turned the corner and just behind the bars, I see him. Waiting patiently, looking around trying to occupy himself. He looked knackered. Just as he turns his head I catch his eye. That is it I can't help but utterly crumble. I swiftly walk over and Steven practically launches himself at me.

'Oi you two, keep it PG'

I inhale his smell and close my eyes. I could stay like this all day, in his arms. I let out of his clutch to get a look at his face. I see tears fall down his cheeks.

'Ah baby what's wrong?'

'I.. I…. I've missed you so much baby. Don't you ever do that to me again. You can't shut me off and tell me to go away. How can I go away? I can't. I can't do this without you. You tell me to move on, but I can't you are my life. I can't live without you. I have for these last few weeks and it was unbearable'

My head tells me to argue with him and tell him to go away and eventually it will get easier. But my heart can't take this because it agrees with everything he's saying. These last few weeks without each other have been unbearable. I can't live without him. I just can't.

'I know baby I'm sorry'

It's at this point I realise we're still clutching onto each other and the other families are beginning to stare. So I signal with my eyes for us to sit down.

'Please tell me you're going to stop all this blocking me out'

I can see that Steven is literally just barely containing his tears

'This isn't a life for you, coming to see me locked up. I was trying to keep you away from this. You didn't see me the last time I was in prison. This place changes me. I didn't want you to see that and I didn't want you to waste the next thirty years waiting for me to get out'

'I am not letting you go through this alone. I know deep down you want me to come and see you, but you're too stubborn and you're trying to do what's best for me. Guess what I'm my own boss and I decide what's best for me. And whether you like it or not, you are what's best for me Mr. Brady. Prison or no prison'

At this point I can't contain it anymore I love this boy and he loves me. We can't be completely apart. I think it will kill me if were apart for much longer.

'You know what, fuck this. I love you Steven. I never got to tell you how much I fucking love you in the hospital because I was trying to stay strong to get the courage to let you go. But I just can't let you go. I don't feel whole without you, you are my everything and I think if I go without you much longer I think I might die'

Steven reaches out his hand for mine. In the past I would have never even considered holding his hand in public. I was too conscience of what other people thought, but now I couldn't give a fuck if the whole world knew how much I loved him.

I clasped his warm hand. God I had missed this, his warmth, inside and out.

'Ah Brendan I love you too and we can get through this. I've already been onto some lawyers and they think they can get you off when you tell the truth about what happened'

'Tell the truth as in dob in Chez?'

I could just tell by Steven's facial expression that the answer to that question was yes. I instantly let go of his hand.

'No no, that's not happening. I'd rather rot in here for thirty years than make Chez suffer and at the expense of Seamus. I deserve to be in here, she doesn't. End of story'

I get up and storm away before giving Steven any chance of trying to convince any other way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I knew Brendan wouldn't go for that. Why did I have to go ruin such a perfect moment? I hadn't seen him for weeks and I go and ruin it by mentioning Chez. I knew it was a long shot, but at least I tried. Next thing was for me to get back onto the lawyers and see if they had any other approach that would help Brendan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't believe Steven would even think about dobbing Chez in. What good would that do because I would still be in prison for confessing to the other murders anyway? So one Brady dead and the other two rot in jail. What a great way for it to turn out. I know Steven is only trying to help and maybe I slightly overacted, but there is no way in hell I am letting my baby sister come into a place like this. She deserves the best and prison definitely isn't the best.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I decided I would try and go to the prison again the next day. I thought if I left it much longer it would just make things worse. Let's just hope Brendan lets me in to see him.

Thankfully the guards let me past meaning Brendan has allowed admission. When I walk into the 'family' area Brendan is already sitting there waiting for me. He shoots me a cheeky grin. This instantly calms my nerves. He must have calmed down.

'Hey baby' I lean down and kiss him on the cheek and sit opposite him

'Hey babe sorry about yesterday, I know you were only trying to help and I overacted. You just know that Chez is a sensitive topic yeno?'

'I know, I'm sorry Bren. It's just killing me having you in here so I'm exploring every possible avenue'

'And I love you for that' Brendan follows this with a wink that literally melts my heart. Damn my Irish boyfriend is hot!

'So you love me do ye?' I decide to change back to our usual cheeky tone to get a sense of normality

'Ye know I do. Can't live my life without ye. I love ye Steven'

There was a time when I never ever thought I would hear these words from Brendan. Still to this day I get a shock when I hear him say 'I love you'. I nearly look around the room to see if he's talking to someone else. How did I get this lucky?

'I love you too'

I lean across the table for a kiss. It's been weeks since I've felt his lips against mine. I was pining for them. I needed them and much to my delight Brendan responded to my request. Sadly it was only a peck. All I wanted was for our tongues to intertwine and I wanted to pin him to this desk right here, right now and fuck him all night long.

'God I wanna fuck you so much right now'

'Such filth Mr. Hay'

Brendan loved it when I talked like this. It majorly turned him on and in turn turned me on too.

'Times up, time to wrap it up and get back to your cells' yelled a guard standing at the bars back to Brendan's hell hole

'I don't want you to go. I feel like I've only gotten here'

'I know but I have to'

I pulled a pouty face

'I have to'

'I know I know. But I love you Brendan Brady and don't you forget that'

We both got up out of our chairs and hugged

'I love you too. More than anything' whispered Brendan into my ear

As we let go of each other's hold we kissed. Slightly more than a peck but still not enough for my liking

'I'll see you soon babe, love you'

Brendan walked over to the guard and turned around just before going back behind the bars and mouthed 'I love you too'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I left the prison with a sense of relief. Brendan was finally letting me back in again. I didn't have to live without him anymore. Thank god, I don't think I could have survived much longer. But now I had to get going on talking to some lawyers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I spent the entire day ringing around different lawyers. I decided to stray away from the lawyers who told me to tell the truth about Chez because 1) Brendan wouldn't work with them if they're first suggestion was to throw his sister under the bus and 2) I thought a new lawyer would try and take it from a different perspective, whereas the other ones would just try and make me force Brendan to dob in Chez and that's just a waste of precious time.

No lawyers seemed to want to take on the case. To be fair it was a hard one to sell.

'Hi um yeah my boyfriends in prison for killing five people and he confessed to them all. So can you help me?'

I was lucky if they didn't hang up on me as soon as I said five people.

I needed for someone to hear me out. If they heard Brendan's full story they might be able to find a loop hole. I was running out of options and I couldn't exactly afford a top of the line lawyer and to make matters even worse all of Brendan's assets had been frozen since he went into prison so I couldn't even turn to that. Just as I was getting majorly stressed the phone rings.

'Hey baby'

The sound of Brendan's voice instantly calms me

'Ugh you don't know how good it is to hear your voice right now, babe'

'What's up? Having a bad day?'

'Just been ringing around trying to find you a lawyer, but I don't exactly have a lot of money so'

Just I was beginning to rant Brendan cut me off mid-sentence

'Steven don't worry, its fine. I know it's going to be near impossible to find a lawyer that will take on this case, with or without money'

'Oh my god I've just had the greatest idea. We could ask Chez for money. She has plenty now that she's with Nate'

'Absolutely not'

'Bu but Bren'

'No Steven. I'm not letting her get involved in any shape or form'

'You're in prison thanks to her so the least she can do is help pay for a lawyer'

I knew as soon I had finished the sentence I had crossed a line. But to be fair it was true. I was sick of the worry of this all being left to me. Why shouldn't she help pay for a lawyer? She could afford it and it really was the least she could do.

'Sorry Bren that was too far'

'Yeah it was. I'm gonna go Steven, someone else wants the phone'

'Ah Bren don't go just cause I said that'

'I have to. Love you. Bye'

And just as I go to say 'I love you too' the line goes dead.

Ugh I was getting so pissed off with this. He has Chez on such a pedestal. I couldn't believe how she could just kill her dead, let her brother take the fall, fuck off to Ireland and we haven't heard anything from her since. I know Brendan told her not to visit, but that doesn't mean zero contact. She could ring or send him letters or hell check up on me. I'm supposed to be her best friend, let alone her brothers boyfriend who when she left was in an absolute state. She doesn't know that Brendan has let me back in. I could be dead in the gutter and she wouldn't even know. I was sick of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay in bed daydreaming of being back with my Steven. We used to spend hour after hour, just sitting up and talking. I used to just sit there and watch him. He seemed to nearly have a glow about him. He moved so gracefully, especially when he was talking passionately, with all his hand motions. They were perfect days. I would remember them for the rest of my life and cherish them. My biggest wish was to someday get back there. I just wanted my simple, happy life back with Steven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting if the cafeteria with all the other inmates eating lunch, well I was more playing with my food. I wasn't hungry and prison food wasn't exactly Italian cuisine. I sat there with a million thoughts going around in my head, mainly about Steven but also about Chez. Where had she disappeared to? I know I said not to visit but I didn't think she would cut off all contact and to be honest I still thought she would visit. She was very like Steven in that way, stubborn and didn't listen to me much. Just as I was deep in thought I felt someone sit down beside me, too close for comfort.

'Oi Brady you've been in here for about two months now and you haven't introduced yourself to me'

'I'm sorry who are you?'

I hadn't been paying much attention to anyone in this hell hole to be honest so I had no clue who this guy was. He was a big lad though, covered in tattoos.

'Me names Leon and if you haven't already figured it out I run this prison'

'I think you'll find the governor and the guards do that actually'

'Oh look who's got a right mouth on them'

Leon signals his boys to come over

I wasn't afraid of anyone, especially not this Leon. I'd been in prison before and dealt with every kind of wanker there is. And there was one thing for sure I could handle myself.

'Right Brady I've heard you used to sell on the outside'

'Maybe I did, maybe I didn't'

I could feel the glare of all of Leon's mates on me. They had all gathered around me to 'intimidate' me. They obviously didn't know me because nothing or no one intimidates the Brendan Brady.

Leon let out a menacing laughter

'Listen here Brady I'm losing my patience here with you and I'm not the kind of person you want to see lose their patience'

'Ooo I'm so scared' which Brendan followed with a snigger

Leon launched up out of his chair and pinned Brendan's head to the table.

'Now you listen here and you listen good Brady. I rule this prison and you're gonna do what I say whether ye like it or not. You're now my number one bitch and you're gonna deal for me. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice'

'Over my dead fucking body'

'Ok hard way it is then'

All of a sudden Leon lets go of my head, but I suddenly feel my two arms being yanked behind my back, by two separate guys. Leon starts off with a punch to the jaw. I laugh the entire way through the beating. This riles Leon up even more. He continues to punch me until I can barely see out of my eyes. Just as I think to myself, where the fuck have guards disappeared to, Leon kicks me in the nuts. All I want to do is fall to the ground in pain, but the two lads holding onto my arms stop him from doing so. I had no chance when I was being held back by Leon's two little bitches, but I wasn't going to let them get the better of me. I wasn't going to surrender. There was no way in hell I was becoming someone's little bitch.

Leon continued by moving down to my stomach area. Just when I feel like I'm about to pass out because my body can't take much more, I hear a whistle.

'OI LEON, GET OFF HIM! I said get off him'

The two lads let go of my arms and I fall to ground. I lie on the ground and can see two guards running towards me while Leon gets one final kick in to the ribs. I scrunch up into a ball to try and protect myself.

'Alright everyone out, back to your cells'

I can see Leon being carted off by a guard in the distance. Just when I see the doors close behind the guard and Leon I feel myself drift off to sleep….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I'm lying on the beach, taking in the fresh Irish breeze. I was born and raised in Dublin. It was always going to be the place I felt most at home. There was just something about Dublin that I couldn't put into words to explain how much it meant to me. No matter how far and wide I travelled I knew I was always going to end up back here. It was the one and only place I felt truly at home.

I lay on the beach on this beautiful Irish sunny day, which was a rarity in itself. I felt the sun on my burning into my cheeks. Luckily I was wearing sunscreen as us Irish don't react well to the sun because we rarely get it. I watched my Steven basking in the sun, running around after Leah and Lucas. I had never seen him so happy. He left the kids and made his way to me with the biggest grin on his face.

'Hey baby' he leant down and kissed me. We both lingered, but we always kept it PG in front of the kids, even when it was near impossible.

'Having a good day?'

'Ah Bren this has been the best day ever. Best day of my life. I have the three people I love the most with me combined with this beautiful weather, what's there not to love?'

'Good'

We hugged and Steven lay down beside me, wrapped around me. We were so intertwined it should be uncomfortable, but I couldn't imagine being any more comfortable than this. Wrapped up with the man I loved more than words could describe. This was my definition of heaven.

In the distance I could hear 'Brendan, Bren, baby' and it was Steven's voice. I must have dozed off because the last I had checked Steven was beside me. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I felt Steven caress my cheek. I tried to call out his name, but got no response. I could hear him talking to someone, faintly.

'What's his condition like? When will he wake up?'

I dozed in and out of sleep so caught snippets of conversation between Steven and other voices I didn't recognise. All of a sudden I remembered the fight in the prison. I must be in hospital. It was the most horrible feeling to be taken out of my definition of perfection in my dreams straight back to reality, but I was still asleep. I felt like I was stuck in a box screaming and no one could hear me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

I was so worried about Brendan. How could the prison guards have let this happen to him? I had seen him beat up before but never this bad. What I couldn't understand was, Brendan was well capable of taking care of himself. How did he let them go this far? I just wanted him to hear his sexy Irish voice say my name, 'Steven'. There was something about the way he said that. No one else called me Steven, but he did from the onset and I loved it. It felt wrong when anyone else called me Steven because no one could compare to his sexiness. I just wish he would wake up already. These doctors were useless. The only answer they had for me was 'we had to wait to see the severity of his condition'.

I sat in the chair beside his bedside for days and nothing changed. Brendan lay there soundly asleep. Weirdly he looked so peaceful beneath all his bruises, still as beautiful as ever. I sat staring at his beauty for hours on end until I nodded off. I nodded off with my hand in his.

Suddenly I felt movement. I jolted awake thinking I was having a dream, but it wasn't a dream. Brendan's hand was moving. He was waking up!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes and was taken aback by the brightness in this all white room.

'Bren, baby'

I turned my head to see Steven's pleading eyes staring back at me.

I struggled to speak, but go out 'Steven'

Steven launched himself at me

'Ah baby you had me so worried'

He kissed my lips gently and kissed all the bruises on my face, as if to kiss them better.

'What happened? Where am I?'

'You're in the hospital. You were beaten up in prison'

All the memories of the fight in prison abruptly come back to me. That fucking bastard Leon and his little bitches.

'Oh yeah I remember now'

'What happened baby?'

'Steven I'm so tired, can I fill you in later?'

'Yeah no problem Bren, take it easy. Is there anything I can get you?'

'No just you. That's more than enough'

Steven chuckled like a little school girl.

'What?'

'It still surprises me how much you need me just as much as I need you'

'Of course I need ye Steven. I love ye. Don't feel complete unless you're by my side'

'Love you too Bren, more than you'll ever know'

'I think I have a fair idea'

Steven leant in for a kiss.

'How alone are we?' I mumble through the kiss and follow it with a cheeky wink

'Now mister you need your rest so no hanky panky. Maybe tomorrow' which Ste followed by a suggestive wink

'Such a tease, Steven'

'You need your rest after all you've been through and you just told me you were too tired to tell me the full story about what happened, so there's no way you'll be capable of sex right now'

'Ah babe you know me I'm always in the mood for sex and it's been so long. My dick is literally aching for you.

Steven laughs out loud at Brendan's filth. To be fair he felt the same because it had been so long, but Brendan needed his rest, sadly.

'Sorry Mr. Brady you're just going to have to wait'

Steven gets off the bed and goes to get back into the seat that has been his bed for the last couple of nights.

'And where do you think you're off to?'

'Back to my 'bed', you need your rest and there isn't room for me'

'Get back here now. I always have room for you'

'But you'll sleep better without me there'

'I always sleep better with you by my side Mr. Hay and it's a luxury I don't come by often these days'

Steven beams with delight and crawls back under the covers underneath snuggling himself underneath Brendan's arm. Right at home.

'I love you, Steven'

Brendan gently kisses Ste's forehead.

'I love you too Bren and don't be worrying me like this again. Can't be having you in hospital so often. I can't live without you, remember?'

'Yeah sorry babe. I'll try and not make this a habit even though it has it perks'

'What perks?'

'Well I'm sleeping in the same bed as you aren't I?'

Ste turns his head to kiss Brendan. It is a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwine expressing their love for each other.

'Ok don't be getting the wrong idea Mr. Brady. Go to sleep. Love you'

Brendan sighs.

'Love you too'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I wake up in the middle of night in hospital and look at the bedside locker to see what time it is. Steven is tossing and turning a lot tonight. He suddenly starts making noises, he sounds scared.

'No don't touch him. You can't do this to me. NO!'

'Steven, Steven wake up' I shake him to try and wake him up

'NO NO! Brendan I love you'

'Steven, baby'

Ste's eyes open slowly and he takes in his surroundings through tear filled eyes

'Oh Brendan'

He pulls me into his embrace and clings on like his life depended on it

'Baby what's up?'

Ste begins to cry

'Hey hey hey, don't cry. It's ok I'm here' I caress his left cheek with my hand to bring him some comfort

'I..I..I just was reliving what happened the last time we were in the hospital. I guess just being back here is bringing back my worst nightmare, being separated from you'

These words just make me crumble. I never meant to make my baby hurt like this, it's the last thing I ever wanted. I thought I was doing what was best. How could I ever think that was what was best? If he loved me half as much as I loved him I would know it is excruciating to be apart from each other. I knew he loved me as much as I loved him because he had stuck with me through thick and thin no matter what and I had treated so badly in the past. All I wanted was to make up for the hurt I'd caused him the past, but all I seem to do is hurt him. We never catch a break. Every time it seemed like we would live a normal happy life together something would come and fuck it up. There was one thing for sure and that was I loved him more than words could express.

'I'm so sorry I've put you through so much Steven, in the past and now. I promise you my intention has never been to hurt you. From the moment I met you I fell in love with you and day by day that love has grown. I know I didn't know how to show it in the past and the way I treated you was unforgiveable'

I begin to choke on my words and stutter

Steven wipes away a tear that falls down my left cheek

'I know Bren, but you've changed since then. You're a different person now and even back then I loved you because I could see the real you, behind the persona you portrayed to the rest of the world. No one knows you better than I do and I love every little thing about you, right down to the hairy moustache above your lip'

Ste leans in and kisses my moustache, which was more like a beard. You don't exactly get groomed in prison so my moustache had majorly grown out.

'Uh I love you Steven Hay'

'Love you too Bren'

We kiss and for the first time in a long time we forget about the world that surrounds us. Right now, right here is all that matters, me and Steven together.

As we kiss I feel Steven's erection growing, pushing against my thigh. Nothing turns me on more than turning on my baby.

'Ah fuck me right here, right now Bren' murmurs Steven through a kiss

'With pleasure, Mr. Hay'

I go to move but wince. I had completely forgotten I was still injured. Steven sees me wince

'Let me take care of you this time baby'

He begins to kiss all my bruises. He starts with the bruises on my face, down to my ribs and stomach until he gets to my rock hard dick. He takes me whole. God, I have missed his mouth so much. He vigorously sucks bringing me closer and closer to ecstasy. My boy definitely knew how to suck, there was no doubt about that. Just as I'm about to hit my climax, Steven pulls away.

'Not so soon, babe'

He was such a tease, I loved it.

He comes back up to meet my lips. I can taste myself, which is strangely arousing.

'Taste good baby?'

'Mmmmm'

I start to rip off Steven's clothes, starting with his top to expose his beautiful golden brown chest. I kiss his nipples, one by one, using my tongue in a circular motion, turning Steven on with each turn. This was something Steven loved and I loved to play with it, teasing him.

'Ah Bren put your cock in me now. I need you in me'

Steven threw his excess clothes to the floor. He straddles on top of me. I insert my cock into his once tight hole. He throws his head back to try and contain his screams because after all we still were in a public hospital and there were probably guards outside the door. The danger of being caught makes it that much more exciting.

I let Steven bounce up and down on my cock. I still don't have the energy to take the lead yet. It was a nice change. I was normally the one in charge. Steven leans in to me, kissing me to contain his screams. He clutches to the bars of the bed behind my head.

'Wanna me to go faster baby?'

'Always'

Steven smiles back at me while he picks of the pace, now using the bars to steady himself.

'I'm gonna come Bren'

'Me too Ste..ven'

At this point we both crumble into each other. We kiss through our orgasms, both trying to contain exhales of pleasure.

Steven lays on top of me for a few minutes to build his energy back up. He then takes my cock out of his hole and rolls over beside me.

'God, I've missed this so much. I've having you in me'

I snigger. There's nothing more I love than Steven talking dirty to me. I kiss him.

'Me too Steven, you don't know how hard my cock has been for you these last two months especially when you come to visit me in prison looking so god damn beautiful'

Steven laughs out loud, a little too loud and turns to me with a bold school boy look on his face

'Woops, I keep forgetting where we are. I love you Brendan Brady'

'I love you too, Steven Hay'

We lay there wrapped around each other utterly and ridiculously in love with each other. Steven leans in beside me, chest to chest. I feel myself falling asleep with the beat of Steven's heart beat against me. Two people intertwined to one. Soulmates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ste wakes up in the middle of the night and turns to look at Brendan. He never wants to leave him again, but he knows that their days together our numbered before Brendan has to go back to prison. Ste can't bare this thought so he snuggles back into the arms of the man he loves and falls back to sleep with ease knowing he has Brendan beside him.

Brendan is awoken by the brightness shining in through the window and for the first time he feels semi normal again. As soon as that thought enters his head it brings a shadow of darkness over him because he knows what that means. That means he'll be going back to prison now, back to sleeping alone without Steven. They both slept so much better with each other.

Brendan never slept well without Steven in the past even when they were separated for a night due to business, but that was now taken to another extreme. Brendan now slept in a cold empty cell. It wasn't physically empty, but it wasn't exactly homely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I see the door open through the side of my eye and I just know, I know the guards are coming back to take me back to that hell hole, away from my Steven again. I look to my boy soundly asleep without a care in the world. I kiss him on the forehead and he shuffles himself awake, unwrapping his body from mine. The biggest grin appears on his face when he opens his eyes to meet mine. He looks at me like there's no one else in this world that matters, exactly how I feel about him. His grin quickly fades when he realises the guards in the room and connects the dots.

'It's not time already is it?' Steven asks me with his pleading eyes

'Hey can we at least get a moment to say our goodbyes, privately?'

'Brady you've got five minutes, we'll be waiting outside for you'

The door shuts and Steven instantly wraps himself around me, holding on like his life depended on it

'I was just getting used to having you with me again'

I see the tears begin to fill in his eyes. There is nothing more I hate than seeing my baby cry. He is the one and only person that can make me cry through him being upset, Chez coming a close second.

'I know baby, me too' I softly kiss his lips

'I don't sleep properly without you beside me Bren. I hate the apartment without you, I hate the village without you, I hate everywhere without you. I can barely even look at Chez Chez and every time I'm in deli I just remember all the times we've had there together. It kills me. This is killing me'

What can I say back to that? This is all my fault and no matter what I say it's not going to make it better

'Steven I can't nearly express how much all that kills me to hear. You know how much I love you and how I never ever wanted to hurt you like this. You mean everything to me and to see you go through this pain and to know I have caused it, and I can't even do anything about it, it rips me apart day by day. I'm so sorry'

At that point I can't hold it in anymore. I break down, sobbing into Steven's shoulder. I can tell by Steven's voice that he didn't expect this at all. I'm normally the one that keeps it semi together, well I don't normally cry anyway.

'Ah Bren, I know you never meant for any of this to happen. As much as it kills me I love what you're doing for Cheryl. I may hate her for it, but I love why you're doing it. It majorly shows how much you've changed and I know more than anyone how much you hate prison so to sacrifice so much in place for someone you love makes me love you even more. I just wish this sacrifice didn't compromise us so much'

We both know our time is running out. Steven gently wipes away the tears that continue to fall down my cheeks

'Just remember no matter what, I love you more than anything Bren'

Steven pulls me in for a kiss. It's a deep passionate kiss, a goodbye kiss. He gets up off the bed and fix's himself to look presentable.

'I'm gonna go now Bren. I don't think I can handle seeing you being carted off again'

He leans back in for one final kiss. He pulls away with longing eyes both of our eyes hooked on each other, knowing being separated is the last thing on this world that we want.

'I love you'

'I love you too, Steven' I follow it with a wink to give him some kind of reassurance

I watch him leave the room, the door shuts. I am all alone again. I wipe the excess tears off my face and get myself ready for prison again. I can't be this emotional going back to face Leon. I can't show any emotion full stop in prison, that will just make me look weak.

The guards knock on the door.

'Ready Brady?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk into an empty apartment. It's funny how a few months ago I used to fight with Brendan about getting a new place because this place was too cramped for me, Bren and the kids. Now the kids and Bren were gone, it was just me and the place never seemed so big.

I tried to occupy myself every day because it was the only way I would make it through the day. I had to get up every morning and do something; otherwise I just wouldn't get out of bed. Everywhere I went came with judgement. There as always someone there ready to comment on Bren as soon as I walked in, but never to my face. The only people who said it to my face were Doug and Amy, which was worse because theirs were more like 'I told you so'. No one understood, no one. I had no one to talk to. My days were filled with pleasantries in the deli, endless mind-numbing useless crap.

All I wanted to do was be with Bren 24/7. My thoughts were filled by Bren. I'm always worried about his safety in there especially after what happened recently. I spoke to him daily and I go to see him as much as I can, but it's not enough. I need more. I needed a plan and I needed one quick. There had to be a way to get Bren out quicker. There had to be a way for us to be together. I didn't go through all this heartache to get him back for only a few months. When we reunited in Dublin, that was it for me, me and Bren for life. No one was going to come between us, not even prison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I lay awake all night thinking, trying to think of a way to get Bren out of prison. There had to be some way, some loop hole. Because of Bren's 'final confession' on the Chez Chez balcony it was kind of hard to find a loop hole when he had told the entire village the truth. If it had just been for Seamus' murder we could have at least fought it on the grounds of sexual abuse, but I needed to stop thinking of the if's and start thinking about the reality of this. Ok so Bren admitted to killing Danny Houston which was to protect me, Mick which was to protect Joel, his Nana which was to get her back for not telling the truth, Walker and let's face it he deserved it and Seamus. Good ol' Seamus.

I never thought I could hate someone as much as I hate him. I can't even comprehend the nerve that man had. After all he did to my Bren, he didn't feel one ounce of guilt. My baby deserved so much more than him for a father. That is why Brendan didn't deserve to be in prison. Everything bad that Bren had ever done was Seamus' fault. Brendan was damaged because of him and just when he was getting somewhere with me, getting some sense of normality in his life, Seamus had to come back into our lives and fuck it all up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked into the prison with my head held high. If Leon thought he had got the better of me, he had another thing coming. No one messes with me especially some little prick who thought he ruled this joint and his little bitches.

I walked into the canteen and Leon was surrounded by his posy. I deliberately walked straight by them to show Leon who was boss. I sat down and stared him out of it. God if looks could kill we would both be long dead. Leon made his way over to me, on his own surprisingly.

He sat opposite me and signalled for me to lean in towards him. Needless to say I stayed sitting the way I was. I wasn't taking orders from no one, except from Steven in the bedroom.

'So you're back from your little holiday then Brady? How's that face of yours doing?' he couldn't be any smugger if he tried

I laughed and I could tell that it irritated him. He could see he was intimidating me and that annoyed him because he wasn't used to it in here. For some reason everyone obeyed him, even the big burly guys that you would never expect to take orders from everyone. The only reasoning I could come to was he had something on every single one of them.

'Something funny Brady?'

'Listen ere mate if you've come to 'intimidate' me you've got another thing coming. Ye were just lucky the last time that you had your little mates to protect you, cause otherwise I would have ripped your face off and I would have enjoyed it'

He sniggers

'So you wanna play it like this, do ye Brady?'

'Pretty much, yeah'

'Ok then, I have a few mates on the outside and I know they're just dying to be properly acquainted with that precious Steven of yours'

'Don't you dare mention his NAME!'

The canteen goes to a standstill when they hear my outburst. Leon sits there with his arms crossed with a big grin on his face

'Well either you do some jobs for me or your Steven gets more than he's bargained for. I'm thinking torture or worse maybe sexual torture. Ye think your dirty lil slut will like that?'

His last words ring in my ear as I launch myself at him. No one talks about my baby like that, no one.

I have him pinned to the floor as I punch his face over and over until he literally can't see out of his eyes. His posy rushes over and tries to get me off him, but no one was going to stop me from beating the living daylights out of this little shit. It feels like an outer body experience. I watched myself hit him with punch after punch, kick after kick and I have to admit I got such an adrenaline from it. It had been a long time since I had gone to town this badly on someone. Since I had got back with Steven I had to erase any form of violence from my life, with the one exception of trying to kill Seamus. But I knew to keep Steven I had to leave that life behind and now look at me.

Eventually the guards came and ripped me off Leon. As I was being ripped off Leon I screamed at him

'I told ye not to mess with me Leon. No one messes with Brendan Brady and if you even think of doing anything wrong by me, you'll wish I only beat you up'

I was carted off back to my cell while Leon was carted off in the opposite direction by the prison nurses.

'Right Brady you're being put in confinement away from all the rest of the prisoners. You're seen as a threat to the rest of the prisoners now, so you're being put away until you calm down'

The guards said this to me like it was a bad thing, but I really couldn't care less. The only down point to being put in confinement was being completely separated from Steven. I know, I just know he's going to go insane at me for this. I know he wants me to be on my best behaviour with the hope I might get a shortened sentence due to good behaviour. I know now though with me and Leon in the same prison that's just not going to happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat in my empty silent apartment trying to come up with ideas of getting Brendan out and just as I was lost in thought the phone rings. I skip to the phone thinking it's going to be Brendan, but it's a stranger's voice on the other end of the phone.

'Hello I would like to speak to Steven Hay?'

'Speaking'

'Well you are credited as Brendan Brady's next of kin so it is my duty to call you'

I cop that something must have happened to Bren in prison again because this sounds exactly like the last phone call I got when he last ended up in prison

'Oh my god, what's happened to him? and who is this? I spoke to the warden the last time'

'Sorry I didn't introduce myself my names Mr. Barlow. I'm the new warden'

'Umm.. ok.. So what's happened to Brendan?'

'He's fine. He was involved with a fight with another inmate and has been put into confinement to calm down'

'Why?'

'It seems that he initiated the fight so is seen as a threat to other inmates and has been put into confinement to calm down. I've just called to inform that he will be out of contact for the next few days, so he won't be allowed any visitors or calls. Just to save yourself worry'

I laugh out loud

'Like that's going to save me worry. Sorry it's just one thing after another'

'Ok I'm sure he'll contact you when he gets out. Until then I'm afraid it's a waiting game'

'Can you not tell me how long he'll be confined for?'

'That's hard to determine now Mr. Hay. It all depends on his behaviour'

A surge of anger comes over me

'Well thanks for nothing' and I hang up on the warden

I try and tell myself there's probably more to the story and there has to be a reason why Brendan did this. He wouldn't just do this for no reason. He had said in the past that prison changes him. Was I losing my Bren? Was he going back to his old ways?

I don't think I can handle much more. I throw the phone down on the floor and head to bed. I curl up in a ball and burst out crying. I can't stop myself. I stay like this for hours until I cry myself to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up the following morning with puffy eyes from the never ending crying the night before hand. I was so angry with Bren. How could he jeopardise himself even more? I don't understand why he did this. The only reason I could come up with is someone slagged off someone he loves, most probably me because I'm the only one the other prisoners would physically see. I had decided I wasn't just going to forgive him this time. I was going to let him sweat. He deserves it after all he's put me through and 9/10 I've been very understanding and forgiving, but not this time. This time he was going to have to work back into my good books.

I didn't know what to do with myself. My emotions are all over the place, one minute I'm ready to punch Bren's face and the next I'm worrying about him being locked away all alone. This is the effect Brendan Brady tended to have one me, hot and cold. I loved him with all my heart, but god did he know how to make my blood boil, intentionally and unintentionally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

I lay on the ground of this empty cell. I lay there dreaming of getting out of here and being with my Steven. God, I knew I was in for a right talking to with Steven. I've put him through enough without him having to worry about me in here alone and I know he'll worry, that's all he does. Bless him for it. I drifted asleep dreaming of his long eyelashes fluttering covering his beautiful clear blue eyes as he looked longingly into my eyes. There was nothing more I loved than to feel the gaze of the man I loved more than anything in this world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week passed and I had heard nothing from Bren. I wondered whether he was still in confinement or did he just know better and knew I needed time to cool down. The thing is I could already feel myself pinning for him. A week without his voice was killing me. I needed that sexy Irish accent back in my life. I decided to give in and ring the prison to see what was going on.

'Hey my names Steven Hay and I'm just ringing to see if Brendan Brady is still in confinement?'

'Let me go check for you sir' the woman was awfully chipper for a prison secretary

'I'm sorry sir, but according to my records he has been transferred to another prison'

'I'm sorry, WHAT? Why wasn't I informed of this? I'm his next of kin. I should have been told. I was told about him being put into confinement, but why the hell wasn't I told this?'

I could tell by the silence on the other end of the phone that she had no clue what to say or do. She was obviously new.

'Can I speak to the warden please, NOW?'

'Yes yes I'll transfer you through' her voice was shaky. I had obviously given her a fright and I felt slightly bad about that, but this was ridiculous I should have been bloody told. Who knows where Bren is now?

'Mr. Hay, I'm so sorry to hear you were not informed of Mr. Bradys transfer. I was sure I had told Ms. Cruise to inform you'

Just as he continued to talk and make more bullshit apologies, I cut him off.

'Whatever about that, where has he been transferred to?'

Just as the warden starts to reply I get another call on the other line. I look to see who it is. I stand frozen on the spot. How could it be? How could BRENDAN be calling me? I don't understand. The warden jabbers on and on, as quickly as I can I fob him off and answer Brendan's call.

'Hello' I say sceptically

'Hello is this Steven?'

'Umm. Yeah. Who's this? How did you get Brendan's phone? Have you done something to him?'

'Woo woo woo slow down there. Just listen to me for a minute. I am going to hang up now, but I'm going to send you the name of an address and I want you to get there as soon as you can'

'How can I' the phone goes dead 'trust you'

I stand in the kitchen completely perplexed. Who the hell was that? I ponder about what to do. This could be a trap. I could be walking into anything. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a text message coming through.

It reads '411 Sycamore Drive, Liverpool'

I have no idea where the hell that is. I google it to see how far away it is. It's about an hour's drive, that's not too bad. But how do I get there? I don't have a car. I think about asking someone else to help me, but I quickly discard that thought because I don't want to get anyone else involved. I have no clue what to do and just then the most genius plan comes into my head. I have the keys to the deli's delivery van. I'm sure Doug wouldn't mind if I took it for a while. I run into the deli to check with him to be on the safe side.

'Hey Doug just gonna take the van for a while ok?'

'Ste, where the hell have you been? I've been running this place on my own for god knows how long now'

'Sorry Doug no time to talk, I'll explain later'

I walk out the door jingling the keys nearly as a reminder to tell him I'm taking the van. To be fair I didn't exactly give him a chance to disagree with me.

As much as it scared me, I needed to know what was behind this. How did someone get Brendan's phone? Why had they called me and what did they want? There were too many unanswered questions so I had to go to figure out what the hell was going on. I could hear Brendan's voice in my head telling me not to because it was too risky and dangerous cause I had no clue what I was walking into, but let's face it how's he going to stop me?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That drive had to have been the longest hour of my life. I sat in the car in silence, the radio irritated me. I ran through all the possibilities in my head, as the friendly English woman sat nav told me where to go. I pulled up outside the location. It was in the middle of nowhere, a random house that just seemed to have been plonked there. I turned off the ignition, took a deep breath and got out of the car. I slowly paced myself as I walked up the pathway to the house preparing myself for what was about to happen, even though I had no clue what was about to happen. I timidly knocked on the door. I hear rummaging inside, I see the door handle move and the door opens. I stand there lost for words, completely in a trance.

'Hey baby'

'Brendan?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Before I get a second to think Steven launches himself into my arms. We stand in each other's embrace for what seems like forever. I breathe in his gorgeous smell. I can smell his coconut shampoo as his hair blows in the windy ocean breeze. I feel like this is a dream and when I open my eyes it will all be cruelly taken from me, but this time my dream has come true.

'Bren, how are you here? Where are we? How did you get out?'

'Slow down Steven'

Steven pulls away from my embrace

'What's wrong?'

'I forgot I'm supposed to be annoyed at you'

'Oh are ye now?' which I follow with a cheeky wink. I know my charm is something he can't resist

'Ah screw it'

Steven pulls my into a deep tongue tangling kiss and just as the kiss is getting good, Steven pulls away again.

'Wait a minute, who called me?'

'I'll explain everything later. Just come here will ye? I can't remember the last time we had freedom like this, so we're going to take advantage of it'

'Are we now?'

Steven pulls me into another hug. We needed to hug each other; I think it was our way of telling ourselves this was real. There are plenty of times I had dreamt and reminisced about having sex with Steven, but there was no faking or imagining his embrace. The smell of his Calvin Klein aftershave embedded in his skin brushing up against my noise. There was no greater smell on this planet than the smell of Steven Hay.

Once again Steven pulls away from me

'Explain yourself mister'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Brendan leads me into the little cottage, holding hands because we can't bear to be apart. I had some gotten Brendan back, I had no clue how but there was no way I was letting go anytime soon.

Wherever I was, it was a beautiful location, right by the sea. It was the only house that I could see as well, so we were totally secluded. He leads me into the back room which is a sitting room/ kitchen. It's gorgeous, overlooking the ocean. He goes to lead me to the bedroom.

'Hey I see your plan Mr. Brady, but you have some explaining to do before you get your way with me'

Brendan chuckles and sits down on the couch and pats the seat beside him to signal me to sit down.

'Ok so I guess I'll start from the beginning then'

'That would be a good place to start' I say cheekily

'Now no cheek Mr. Hay or I'll skip story time and take you straight to the bedroom'

I bow my head as if to say 'yes sir'

'Ok well as you know I was put in confinement.'

'Oh yes, what was that for? I thought I told you to be on your best behaviour?'

'Ugh that Leon started on me again. He made the monumental mistake of trying to threaten me by using you. One he should know not to be stupid enough to threaten me and two nobody and I mean nobody threatens to hurt my baby so I kicked the shit out of him. He's bloody lucky that's all I did'

I must admit as much as I wanted him to be on his best behaviour, it is a total turn on how protective he is of me. I love how anyone literally says my name wrong and he's there to defend me and I know he only defends the people he truly loves.

'Anyway back to the main story. I was minding my own business in confinement actually worrying about how you would react to the whole Leon debacle. I'm in my cell one day and a note comes under the door. 'Brady' was written in capital letters on the outside. I open it up to see what the fuck this was all about. Here I'll let ye read it for yourself'

Brendan hands me the letter.

_Hey Brendan, I don't have a lot of time so read this note carefully. Tomorrow night when lights are out I'm going to come and get you out. We're going to have to be quick if we're gonna succeed in getting you out of this hell hole. I know this will come as a surprise, but think of it as my payback for all you've done for me in the past. Be ready by 9pm tomorrow night. I'll knock three times to let you know it's me. _

_Joel _

My jaw falls to the floor

'JOEL? Really?'

Brendan nods. I can tell by his expression, he is still just as shocked as I am.

'You mean Joel actually pulled this off? Joel?'

Brendan laughs

'Yeah I know, I still can't believe it myself'

'Where is he? How did he get you out?'

'He knew you would come pretty much as soon as he called so he left to give us some privacy. He said he'll come back tomorrow with some supplies for us'

'So how did he get you out?'

'Somehow without me noticing he had been working as a guard in the prison. He got the job under a new name, so people wouldn't realise the connection between me and him cause knowing our luck someone would realise that Mick was Joel's stepdad. He kept out of my way and gained the trust of the prison so he could ultimately get me out'

'But why did he do this to you? You didn't exactly leave on the best of terms'

'He read in the newspaper what had happened outside Chez Chez and realised he couldn't let me go down for doing him a favour in killing his stepdad'

'But that's not all you were in prison for'

'Well he knew how much of a prick my dad was, so if I had killed him he probably deserved it. He knew I killed Danny to protect you and he knew how much of a psycho Walker was, so the only person he didn't understand was Nan. One out of five people wasn't enough to stop him from getting me out'

'Wow who knew Joel had it in him, especially when he made such a balls of getting rid of Seamus for you'

'I know I still can't believe it myself'

'So where are we? What's the plan now? And how come the warden said you were transferred?'

'Well here comes the true genius behind the plan. Were you speaking to the new warden?'

'Yeah I was, why? What's he got to do with all this? He's not in on it too is he?'

'Yep he is'

'Ok what the fuck is going on Bren?'

'The new warden is a guy called Matt. He's an old mate of mine back in Dublin who owed me, so Joel called him and got him in on the plan'

'So the whole transfer is a cover up?'

'Yup. No one will notice a thing. Matt had falsified all the documentation to make it look like I've been transferred, so all the guards and inmates think I've been transferred. But the genius thing is all those forms have been put in the shredder a.k.a zero evidence. I'm a free man baby'

'But there has to be some way of tracking it back? There has to be someone that will notice you're gone?'

'Well I'm not going to give them a chance to notice. Before they even get a chance the chance to miss me we'll be half way across to America by then'

'America?'

'Are you ready for the life you've always dreamed of? The life I promised I would give you. Well that life is starting now baby in the U S of A'

I sit there lost for words. Can I really leave the village and start over? I had gotten so close with Doug and chickened out, but this time would be different because I would be going with the man I love. My soulmate. Did I have the guts to uproot my life and move to the states? I don't know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I wake up the next morning completely refreshed. I think back on the mind-blowing sex from last night. I lie in bed looking out into the ocean with the clear curtains blowing in from the breeze off the porch, fantasying about what can only be described as a perfect night with a perfect man. Right at that moment I turn to look at my perfect man, soundly asleep. I daren't wake him because this is probably the most and the best sleep he has got in a long time. I lie still and stare at his beauty. God, how did I ever get this lucky? The man is a god and then there's me, little scally Ste.

I start playing with his hair, stroking it back and forth because I know it soothes him. He begins to shuffle awake, so I stop in the hope that he'll continue with his well-deserved sleep. I decide I'm going to get up and make him breakfast. I sneakily get out of the bed, barely moving the bed. Brendan slightly stirs, but quickly goes back to sleep. I have a celebratory punch in the air. I've never been so stealth in my entire life. I quickly rustle up a fry up and bring it into my still perfectly sleeping baby.

I sit down on the bed beside him

'Bren. Bren' I hover the bacon under his nose to entice him to wake up

He stirs awake, but doesn't open his eyes.

'Steven?'

'Yup baby it's me'

The biggest grin arises on his face when he realises it's me. His smile makes me feel like a little school boy, it does things to me, makes me feel all fuzzy inside.

His eyes open and he looks straight into my eyes

'You and a fry, what more can a man ask for eh?'

He leans up, exposing his chest more and gives me a kiss. I want to deepen it, but god I'm hungry so food and then sex.

Bren sits himself up in the bed, leaning against the back board to eat his breakfast. We pretty much eat in silence, bathing in the beauty of the moment. It really is the simple things like breakfast in bed that I pined for when Bren was locked away. I finish my smaller portion first and because Bren was still waking up. I put my plate on the side locker and turn to look at Bren. He's eating and watching tv at the same time. He realises I'm looking at me and turns his eyes to look at me.

'Enjoying the view Mr. Hay?'

'Oh very much so, don't let me interrupt. As you were'

Brendan laughs and puts his plate down on the bed locker beside him

'So Mr. Hay what are your plans for me today? Dare I ask about the states?'

'I know you want an answer Bren, but I need time to think it over. Of course I want to go with you, but my kids are here. I know Amy isn't letting me see them much at the moment, but I can't abandon them completely, yeno?'

Brendan nods, slightly disappointed

'Anyway enough of this talk, I've got something better in mind'

'Oh do you now and what's that Mr. Brady?'

Brendan sniggers as he straddles onto me

'I think you know exactly what I mean, Mr. Hay'

Brendan leans in and kisses me. I can feel his erection growing as he begins to grind back and forth. He knows this drives me crazy and gets me gagging for it which is exactly where he wants me, at his mercy. And I have to admit I loved him taking on the dominant role, it is a major turn on.

Brendan lies back on the bed, ready for me to take his hard dick whole. I take his dick with my hands and kissed the tip, just to tease him and to get him begging for more.

'Steven, just suck already!'

I ran my fingers up and down his chest, trying not to combust with the touch of his six pack. I take his huge dick whole in my mouth, making him nearly jump back in ecstasy. He comes in my mouth and I swallow all his cum. I kiss Brendan, our tongues intertwined as one.

'Mmmm I taste good'

'Yes you do baby, you're the best I've ever tasted'

'Too fucking right'

We both laugh and continue to playfully kiss. Just as Brendan mounts on top of me ready to insert his dick, I think shit, Joel.

'Joel' I mumble through a kiss

'Um ok whatever turns ye on babe'

'No, where is Joel? Shouldn't he be back by now?'

'Who cares'

'Well I don't want him walking in on us, thank you very much and we won't hear him come in with the sound of the ocean, tv and me screaming'

'True I do make you scream' which Brendan followed with a sexy ass wink, god he knew how to turn me on

I mentally slap myself across the face. No snap yourself out of it Steven.

'Seriously, that's all you took from what I just said. You dirty bastard' I lightly kiss his lips

'Babe please, will you go text or ring him for me? I won't feel comfortable until you do'

'Ugh Joel's not even here and he's still cock blocking me'

Brendan hops out of the bed completely naked to go find his phone.

'I can't find my phone, try and ring it will ye? Maybe Joel took it with em'

I take my phone from the bedside locker and dial Brendan's number. God,that felt strange. It's been a long time since I've dialled Brendan's number. I let it ring out and nothing. We don't hear it and no one answers it.

'Here try ring Joel's phone off your phone'

I dial the number. No answer

'Ah here, where the fuck is this lad?'

'Maybe he tried to go back to the village to see Theresa'

'I warned him not to do that cause it was too dangerous'

'No offence babe, but since when has he listened to you'

Brendan shrugs his shoulders

Brendan jumps back on the bed

'Anyway where were we?'

'Ah Bren as much as I want to we can't! Joel got you out of that hell hole. We can't just give up on him. He might be in trouble'

'Ugh fine'

We ring and text both phones for the next couple of hours and hear nothing back

'Ok now I'm getting pissed off. What the fuck is this lad up to? What kind of trouble could he have gotten himself in to? Ugh just when I think Jesus, Joel is useful. He can't actually get a job done, he goes and fucking disappears. Fucking typical'

'Anger aside Bren, something has to have happened to him. He wouldn't just go to all that trouble to get you out of prison, get me here and fuck off without a word. I'm worried now'

Just as Steven finishes his sentence a phone rings. It's Brendan's phone. The phone number is blocked. Brendan timidly picks up the phone.

'Hello' Brendan puts the phone on speakerphone so I can hear too

'Ah Brendan mate it's been too long'

Brendan goes to a standstill

'Foo..Foo..Foxx..Foxy?' he stutters over the words

'The one and only because let's face it we can't include little Joel here'

'What have you done with Joel?'

'Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'What the fuck do ye want Foxy?'

'I want the money I'm owed from you. Lil Joel here is no use cause he tells me he doesn't have access to the clubs money'

'Neither do I. The club was sold when I went inside and it had nothing to do with me. I didn't get any money from the sell cause I was in jail'

'Ah yes Joel was telling me all about how he broke you out. Now isn't that handy. You go in for life and only end up spending a few months in jail before Joel here breaks you out so you can live a happy little life with that Steven of yours'

I instantly feel my blood boil when he mentions Steven's name.

'Where are you going with this Foxy?'

'I want my 200 grand. I don't care how you get it, I want it and I want it by 8pm tonight or little Joel here'

I look over to the clock to check the time. Its 2pm. SHIT! Where am I supposed to get that kind of money in that little time?

'Here Foxy I don't have that kind of money. Where the hell do you expect me to get it from?'

'I don't care how you get it, just get it. I'll send you the information of where to drop it off after I hang up. See you soon and don't even try and play any games with me Brady'

I must admit when I hang up the phone I think of calling Foxy's bluff and just running away with Steven to leave Joel to deal with him, but I can't do that after all the kids done for me.

'Where ye gonna get that type of money from Bren?'

'I don't know Steven, I don't know'

I begin to pace back and forward, trying to rack my brains for any idea

'What about Chez? She can afford it now and she would give it to ye if she knew what it was for'

My instincts tell me to instantly disregard Steven's idea, but to be honest what other hope do we have?

I pick up my phone and dial Chez's number. She doesn't even know I'm out of prison, thank god I got rid of my phone and I'm just using a throw away. This way the cops won't be able to trace me.

She agrees immediately after the shock of hearing my voice and my quick version of the last few days. All we have to do now is wait for the money to be wired over, which won't take long seeing as Chez was doing it straight way. Just as I hang up the phone to Chez I see an unread text message on my phone. It's Foxy with the details.

'656 Primrose Avenue, Kensington, Liverpool. Come ALONE'

I look over to the clock and it's nearly 7pm.

'God I need to leave if I wanna get there on time'

'You mean if we wanna get there on time. I've just got you back Bren, I ain't letting you outta my sight'

I walk over to Steven and caress his cheek

'I have to go alone because 1. Foxy said I had to & we don't want to jeopardize Joel in anyway do we? And 2. I need you safe. I can't deal with Foxy and worry about you at the same time, otherwise Foxy will get the better of me and we know how dangerous that is'

Steven pouts but he knows I'm right. A tear falls down his left cheek

'Baby don't cry. I'll be fine. I'll be back before ye know it and ye'll be wanting to get rid of me. Stay in this house with the doors locked, don't go anywhere'

'I'll never want to get rid of you Bren, never. Just come back to me ok? I love you'

He leans in for a kiss. It's a soft kiss. A kiss that expresses how desperate he is for me to come back

'I love you too, see you soon babe'

I walk to the door and just before the door shuts I look back at him and give him a cheeky wink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I speedily drive to the address I typed into my sat nav from Foxy with a bag full of money fresh from the bank. My heart is racing. I know I'll be fine when I get there, my usual cocky self. It's just I'm not used to these life or death situations anymore. In the past I never got nervous, probably because I didn't have as much to lose as I do now. Typical though isn't it, just when I think I'll have a semi normal life something always comes to ruin it. There's always some drama when it comes to me. I've conjured up too many enemies over the years, regrettably.

I pull up outside the address. From the outside it just looks like a normal detached house. It stands on its own but has other houses nearby. This is a weird place to hold someone captive. Something about this doesn't feel right. This isn't Foxy. It's too homely. Foxy always held meetings in random abandoned warehouses, buildings or in the woods but not in the suburbs.

I anxiously walk towards the front door. From the front windows I can see what looks like the reflection of a TV off a wall. It all looks so normal. Just like a normal suburb family home. I knock on the door.

Nothing.

I hear laughter coming from the TV.

I knock again, but this time I hear footsteps.

My heart is fucking pounding at this point, wondering what the fuck is going on.

The door creakily opens, just like all scary movies and I wait to see the face behind the door.

I can't make out the face in the darkness. I only get to see the face through the reflections off the TV in the other room. I think to myself, the guy standing at the door looks very similar to Joel.

'Joel?'

The guy sniggers

'Ah Brendan 8pm right on the dot'

The guy suddenly moves closer to me and I can see him clearly from the street lights. It is Joel. What the fuck?

'What the fuck is going on Joel? Since when do the people that are supposed to be being held captive open the door?'

Joel sniggers again

I am beyond confused at this point. What the fuck is going on?

Joel turns and shouts 'Dad, he's here'

Dad? What the fuck?

Warren appears from around the corner

'Hey Brady, long time no see'

Just as I turn to get the fuck out of this messed up situation I feel a huge knock to the back of my head. A baseball bat, I'm guessing.

The last thing I remember is what seemed like a slow motion head first fall to the ground. Then it all goes black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
